Live media content includes channels or feeds with scheduled content (e.g., premium movie channels) as well as live broadcasts (e.g., sporting events, news, etc.). Unlike video-on-demand (VOD) content, live content may not have a distinct end point and may continue indefinitely. In addition, VOD content may be buffered or otherwise stored in client devices well in advance of the client playhead (i.e., the content fragment currently being rendered by the client). This is typically not the case for live content because of the fact that the delay between the live playhead (i.e., the latest content fragment available) and the client playhead may be only a few seconds, as well as the fact that the live content is often generated in real time and therefore may not yet exist.
Media streaming devices use a variety of media players to play back media content. Media streaming devices typically receive periodic firmware and software updates that can include updates to the latest streaming techniques. While many streaming devices remain up to date, not all streaming devices receive or install the latest updates, and as such, many streaming devices are unable to support the latest streaming techniques, for instance, dynamic fragment insertion.